Raisins Verts
by December Dragons
Summary: My end of a prompt on Tumblr regarding Femslash February. This is set in an alternate universe where Unova still exists, but the Pokemon do not.
1. Bonjour

**Chapter One:**

Bonjour

Sunshine crept through between the curtains and into the earlier darkened room. It would've gone unnoticed if it hadn't crept onto the face of a sleeping damsel with purple curly hair. Slowly and begrudgingly, she opened her eyes. After releasing an exaggerated yet silent yawn, she looked over at the sleeping soul with straight red hair.

"_Bonjour, __chérie,_" she cooed, softly shaking her shoulder.

A groan crept out of the sleeper's voice. "Five more minutes, Burgundy," she groaned, burying her face more into the pillow.

"It's almost noon and you have class in a few hours, Georgia." Burgundy, being the slightly more responsible of the two, knew that if Georgia didn't start to get ready now, she would risk being late for school—for the umpteenth time. "Not buying that. Get up and I'll make coffee for you."

"Bugger off," Georgia retorted, even though her body was betraying her wishes by starting to sit up. Burgundy's lips curled. Every morning (or at least what Georgia would call "morning") since they've been "sleeping over" had been like this. However, they had a small talk a few weeks ago and decided that it just would be too much trouble that they would depart to their separate apartments. It was logical to them that they would just share an apartment as the good lord Arceus had intended. But they ran into a problem—the school they are both going to, Castelia University, was surrounded by expensive apartments. So with some smart budgeting they figured that the rent they split between them would be less than what they had been separately paying for their old apartments. This had been their first morning waking up in their apartment.

_Their _apartment. She could still hardly believe it. It was as if last night and this morning was all but a dream. That dream came crashing down as soon as she heard the toilet flush.

"Why can't I go to class later in the day like you do?" Georgia said while brushing her teeth.

"It's not my fault that you're taking math courses," Burgundy retorted.

Georgia spat in the kitchen sink. "Of course. It's _my_ fault for the draconian scheduling that the fascists had drawn up."

Burgundy rolled her eyes. For whatever the hell reason, Georgia is taking majoring in algebra while Burgundy was majoring in, believe it or not, wine making. The course was duller than Ash's wit, but her parents wouldn't allow her to take over the family business without a degree in it. Piled with biology, botany, financing, business, and a few others left a sour taste in her mouth. She knew a great deal of it already. _C'est la vie._

Within twenty minutes a pot of coffee had finished brewing and Georgia had finished cursing consciousness they both sat down at the table. Their apartment was cramped, but that was only because Burgundy refused money to pay the rent from her wealthy parents. Her parents hadn't exactly been supportive when she came out about a year ago with Georgia in tow on the doorstep of the family manor, but she was their daughter after all and blood proved thicker than societal expectations. They had paid her other apartments while attending Castelia University and paid off her tuition, but ever since she shared that she was moving with Georgia into their own apartment she had refused their help with rent, wanting to get a part-time job and paying the rent with her girlfriend. Georgia threatened to leave her when she found out about that a couple of nights ago. In a few hours that threat had become empty as they tucked themselves into bed.

"You could've fancied this up a bit," Georgia noted, tipping her mug toward her.

"If you want fancy coffee, come by Sawsbuck's and I'll brew it myself." Even though this would be her second day of work, Georgia liked to joke about the fact that Burgundy had been hired as a barista in a Sawsbuck's Coffee. Well, it's more like she's working the register and filling the display with assorted pastries while training to be a barista. "Better yet, just go to the one on campus."

The redhead tsked. "It's not everyday I get to see you in an apron."

"It's nothing special," Burgundy said, ruining the fantasy. "I'm still clothed." Georgia blew a raspberry.

_Bon dieu._ This would be the first of many mornings for them, served with sarcasm topped with love.

And Burgundy wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	2. Les Vengeurs

**Chapter Two: **

Les Vengeurs

A cold February breeze whipped against her cheek. Burgundy couldn't wait to get home to the warmth of her apartment. A co-worker lent her a movie for her and Georgia to watch. She was taken aback at first but soon accepted it. She hadn't seen it. It wouldn't hurt to watch it.

Double-timing it she was soon met warmth. Georgia's eyes peered over the sofa she was reclining on. "What's up?"

"Someone lent us a movie to watch~" she sang.

Georgia clicked her tongue. "It better not be like _Brokeback Mountain_."

"For woman with a girlfriend, you sure hate that movie."

"I'm kidding, love," Georgia said, puckering her lips. Burgundy bent down and received a quick peck on the cheek. "What is it, by the way?"

"_The Avenge—_?" She was interrupted by having the DVD ripped out of her hands with Georgia's face lit up.

"I fucking love you!"

"Is it really that good?"

Georgia looked at her with disbelief. "Blasphemy!" she screamed, pointing her finger at Burgundy accusingly.

She just rolled her eyes. "Just put the DVD in."

Georgia gladly waltzed to the television and put it in. Burgundy laid down on the couch on her side. Soon Georgia cuddled underneath her, with Burgundy's chin resting on top of her head and an arm draped over her side. It's been forever and a half since they've had enough time at night to cuddle, watch a quick flick, and fall asleep on the couch.

The movie wasn't bad—Burgundy just didn't like to watch action movies as much as Georgia did. Her eyelids became heavy even as the redhead underneath her squirmed with excitement at every explosion or whenever the Hulk did something that even she would admit was cool. As consciousness ebbed away her cheek nuzzled on her girlfriend's head while she snored in her ear.


	3. Mains Froides

**Chapter Three:**

Mains Froides

It was like most other Sunday afternoons in February for most people, and it would've been for Burgundy as well if it wasn't for the fact that Georgia decided to escort her to work so she could gloat over her girlfriend wearing an apron and fixing her a complicated order of coffee. Hopefully she wouldn't make a scene. Georgia had joked about showing up but Burgundy had thought that it was just one of her comical veiled threats. Georgia looked particularly happy, even going as far as humming some random tune.

"You don't have to walk me to work," Burgundy reminded.

"I want to see you make me a coffee with an apron on and that is what I'm going to see," Georgia chimed for the thirtieth time.

Burgundy rolled her eyes. "I make you coffee everyday."

"_Non!_" Georgia said, using French as if to mock her. "You don't _make_ me coffee. You just fill the coffee maker with water and grind and it _makes_ me coffee."

"Do you have a coffee-and-apron fetish or something? On second thought, I probably don't want to know. It'll be about half an hour before we can even think about serving people."

"I'll just wait inside."

"That's not possible."

Georgia scrunched up her nose. "Then I'll just have my nose and hands pressed against the glass until you let me in."

"The manager will probably have you arrested." Burgundy formed her hand to imitate a phone and said with a deep voice, "_'Excuse me, Officer Jenny, but there's this weird woman with red hair and a yellow hat leering in the window. She might be a thief. You'll be here in twenty minutes? I don't know…She might do something weird.'_"

"Stick with your day job. You'll never make it as a comedian," Georgia jeered, rubbing her hands together.

"Told you to bring gloves," Burgundy reminded.

"Didn't think it would be this freaking cold." Burgundy sighed. She knew that this would happen. Georgia underestimated the cold in the middle of winter of all seasons, and now she has her hands balled up underneath her sleeves while she has on her favorite pair of purple wool gloves. Watching her like this just ticked her off. So she grabbed her hands and started rubbing them. This would only work for a few seconds, the combination of her gloved hands and warm bursts of her breath running over and thus surprising her girlfriend. This didn't make sense and it created more of a spectacle than anything, but as their fingers interlaced with each other, the cold didn't seem so frigid.


	4. Étreinte

**Chapter Four:**

Étreinte

"You know, I've been thinking," Burgundy began. They were both in their living room (or rather a living area), just chilling and numbing their minds with television.

"Hnh?" Georgia grunted, lying on the couch passively.

"When was the last time that we went out?" the purple-haired maiden posed.

Georgia's rolled around in thought and began to hum a random tune to a game show. "Yesterday?"

"I mean a date, not us hanging out in public. A dinner, movie…something along those lines." Georgia suddenly seemed very interested in what Elesa, the fashion judge on the show they were watching, had to say about expressing yourself while still not making a fashion statement that came off a hobo. "Georgia Langley—"

"Alright, alright! It's been a while," Georgia relented. Burgundy let it drop for now.

**~xXx~**

"Well, that movie sucked," Georgia whined. They had just left a movie theater the following evening. The movie was about an over the top lawyer played by Brycen. She's been ranting on the movie ever since they left the theater and became a little more animated in her hand motions since they arrived at a nearby park. "It's like they tried too hard to be a drama! I have no idea what the plot was! Brycen's acting was the best, but it was as if he didn't even give a shit!"

Burgundy grabbed Georgia's hand and spun around to her front. "You have really purrdy lips," she hummed.

"What's with this attitude?" Georgia said with a mixture of interest and confusion.

Burgundy averted her eyes playfully. "Qui sait?" Then Georgia lightly gripped Burgundy's chin with her thumb and index finger. Expectantly Burgundy lightly stood up on her toes and closed her eyes. An electric surged flowed through them as they touched lips, little nibbles eliciting hums of pleasure.


	5. Gestion De La Colère

**Chapter Five:**

Gestion De La Colère

Have you ever just woken up and been really angry for no apparent reason? Well, Burgundy didn't until she woke up. Now if this had been the weekend she could just chill on the couch with and grimace and Georgia would leave her alone until she got over it. Too bad that she had to work and then go to class.

"You ok, sugar?" Georgia asked, after Burgundy slammed the microwave door and mashing buttons for her breakfast burrito. She just ignored her. Georgia got up from the tablet and nestled her chin into Burgundy's shoulder and dangled her arms over her chest. 'What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Burgundy said in a gruff voice. Georgia shrugged her shoulders and released her.

"Well, some of my friends from class want to karaoke or whatever. I'll probably be a couple hours late," Georgia said, putting on her coat. Burgundy just grunted in acknowledgement.

_This day is going to fucking suck, _Burgundy thought. She knew that Georgia was just trying to alleviate her anger, but she's also grateful that she knew when to back off and give her space. Within a few minutes she got all ready and left for work.

**~xXx~**

She should get an Arceus-damned Emmy for her acting. Other than letting it slip a few times when opening doors, Burgundy kept her attitude in check and she actually started feeling better. She'd been racking her brain on what made her so angry at the world, but she just chopped it up to one of those mysteries that she would never solve. Nothing she needed more than just to take a nap or just go to bed early.


	6. Tempête De Neige

**Chapter Six:**

Tempête De Neige

To call what was happening in Castelia City a snowstorm would do it injustice. It was more like what Georgia jokingly termed "Snowmageddon." But that is why Arceus created instant hot chocolate.

Holding a mug in either hand, she made her way to the living room where Georgia and placed one of them against her cheek. Georgia grabbed it without looking and continued to watch the TV on their couch.

"What's on?" Burgundy said, sitting down on an armchair.

"Stuff," Georgia absentmindedly answered.

"Is it good?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you want to change the channel?"

"Mhmm."

"Want some caviar?"

"Mhmm."

"I want a baby, and I want it to be yours."

"Mhmm."

Burgundy rolled her eyes. They had originally planned to hang out with friends. The snowstorm put a swift end to that, not that she had minded. However, it seemed that Georgia was looking forward to hanging out with her friends.

Her eyes snapped back to reality. There was some show about two men going through a lot of really old crap. Neither one was really paying attention, but with their internet out there was nothing else to do. She pined for the younger days when there seemed to be a lot of good shows on instead of reality show this reality show that.

At least they can enjoy the warmth of warm chocolate.


	7. Lorsque Nous Nous Sommes Rencontrés

**Chapter 07**

Lorsque Nous Nous Sommes Rencontrés

"You alright, Burgundy?" a green-haired waiter said.

A younger Burgundy furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine!" she shot back, only receiving a small smile in return. Her parents thought that working at one of the family's restaurants throughout Unova, in this case Striaton City, would do some much needed help in at least lessening her sour disposition. Within minutes of meeting her immediate supervisor, Cilan, she made that perfectly clear. However, he just took it in stride, which only managed to piss her off even more.

"Well, table number seven has been waiting for a while and needs her order taken," Cilan said, handing her a pad of paper and a pencil. "I would like you to take that order."

She clicked her tongue as she grabbed them. "_D__'accord!_" she spat and stormed off.

"Can I take your order?" She learned really quickly that she had to adopt a façade whenever she talked to customers. Cilan didn't seem to mind that, but she was sure that he did it too, the little goody two-shoes.

A red-headed young lady with a green shirt, vest, and skirt, all topped with a yellow hat. "I would like a fish sandwich and a coke."

A vein bulged on her forehead. First off, this lady had no sense of fashion. Second, how dare she treat this like some run-of-the-mill common fast food restaurant! "I'll get those right away."

As she tried to go through the door to where the kitchen was, Cilan was trying to go through at the same time. She grunted and tried to sidestep past him, but he also tried to do that so they danced a little bit. "_Sortez de mon chemin putain, monsieur!_"

Cilan jumped past her and looked at her weird as she went by. "What did she—?" Then he heard a snicker from table seven and blushed out of embarrassment.

About twenty-five minutes later table seven flagged Cilan down. "Where's my food?"

"Oh, sorry about that and I will get that for you," Cilan said.

As he made his way to the back, Burgundy walked past him. "I'll be taking my break now."

"Can you take the food to table seven? It's your table," Cilan reminded her as she grimaced.

_Whatever_, she thought. She took the platter off the counter and made her way to the table. "Sorry for the wait, _mademoiselle_."

"No problem," she replied. They didn't keep much eye contact as Burgundy placed her food in front of her. All she wanted was to go on her break and she was sure that all that the lady wanted was her food. "Could I get a refill?" the lady asked, tapping her empty glass a couple of times.

"Sure thing," Burgundy said as the aneurysm in her brain twitched.

Burgundy tried to drag her break as long as possible, but Saint Cilan the Good decided to put an end to that. It wasn't a big deal anyway. She was going to go home in about an hour anyway. The person at table seven was leaving. _Something easy,_ she thought, since she would much rather punch numbers into a cash register than deal with Cilan directly on the floor.

"_Why should I tip her sixteen percent when she didn't perform a hundred percent?!_" she yelled out loud, nearly giving an elderly couple a couple of tables away heart attacks.

Cilan almost came prancing out of the kitchen. "What wrong?"

She threw the receipt underneath his nose. "Look. At. What. This. Bitch. Wrote."

Cilan did as she ordered and had to repress a chuckle. "Don't take this too badly." Before she could interject with another outburst, he threw up his hand. "Yes, I realize that this wasn't entirely your fault. You shouldn't take this to heart. She may have not tipped you, but that shouldn't affect your professionalism."

Burgundy rolled her eyes, and as she did she noticed that a yellow hat was left on a chair next to where the woman was sitting at. "Maybe I could bury this hat as revenge."

"I don't think that'd be—" Cilan began to say, but she interrupted him with something that he half-thought that she was incapable of.

She laughed in his face. Not in a mean way, but out of genuine amusement. "Dude, I'm joking." Then she put it on her head and curtseyed. "How does it look?"

"Better on me," a voice behind her said. Burgundy froze and her face turned a deep shade of crimson, out of embarrassment rather than anger. "Do you treat all your customers like this?" she said as she retrieved her hat.

Cilan bowed. "My deepest apologies and I'm sure that she didn't mean to insult you."

"Erm..what he said" was all that Burgundy could manage to say.

The woman just squinted her eyes. "Thanks for finding my hat."

"Yeah, and s-sorry," Burgundy stammered.

"And that was the first time we met," Burgundy said. Burgundy and Georgia were regaling one of their friends, named Iris, with the tale of how they met at the Sawsbuck's that Burgundy worked at. Iris never had met Burgundy and was instantly curious on all the mushy details.

"It's somehow different than I imagined," Iris said.

"She told my parents that she tried to gag me with my hat," Georgia said, giggling. "You should've seen the look on their faces!"

"But how did you two actually start going out?" Iris asked.

"That's another subject for another chapter," Burgundy answered.

"Huh?" Iris' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I just kept coming to the restaurant. At first it was just because of their killer fish sandwiches, but we eventually started becoming friends and I wrote my number on her receipt."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound childish at all," Iris said with sarcasm.

"You want me to give you a swirley? Remind you of prom all over again?" Georgia threatened. They glared threateningly, but it ended in both of them laughing hysterically.

Then Burgundy grabbed Georgia's hat and placed it on her head. "How does it look?" Georgia pulled the brim over her nose.


	8. Vin

**Chapter Eight:**

Vin

When Georgia noticed that the door was unlocked she knew something was up. Even if Burgundy had managed to come home early she would lock the door. Hesitantly she opened the door and was hit with an odor that she usually would associate with a bar. Now she was even more puzzled. She usually doesn't drink at home because Burgundy didn't like dealing with drunk Georgia.

"You're home~" an intoxicated Burgundy sang, throwing her arms around Georgia and giving her a really tight hug.

"Have you been drinking?" Georgia asked rhetorically.

"Just a little smuch," Burgundy slurred. "School said to write an essay about a particular kind of wine. I thought that some hands-on tasting would be gooder." Burgundy stumbled on the last word a few times until she settled that she was using it properly.

_Well, this is interesting,_ Georgia thought. She had never seen a drunk Burgundy before. This is like seeing the fabled giant squid for the first time.

She noticed an empty bottle of wine on the floor. "You didn't share with me?" she joked.

Burgundy broke down crying. "I'm sorry. Please don't hit me!"

"I—what!?" Then she gingerly embraced Burgundy. "No one is going to hit you."

"Your hair smellsh naich…" Burgundy cooed in the nape of her neck.

"Great, you're an emotional roller coaster," Georgia murmured.

"Oooh!" Burgundy exclaimed, jumping out of the embrace and suprising the hell out of Georgia. Let's go on the internet and watch cats!"

The next morning Burgundy woke up with a severe headache. She found herself wearing a mismatched bikini top and bottom. She remembered what pretty much happened—she got drunk on a bottle of wine.

"Oh good, you're awake," Georgia said. She walked over to the bed and placed a large cup of coffee on an endtable. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really," Burgundy grumbled, rubbing her right temple.

"Well, at least I do. I found you drunk and outpouring with many emotions that you change at whim. Then we looked at cats on various blogs until you saw a parody about the Taco Bell dog and you declared, 'We must save him! They'll cut off his balls!' In order to shut you up, I went to Taco Bell to save him. I just ate a taco and browsed through a couple of stores. When I came back you were wearing that"—Georgia motioned to the bikini—"spewing out French words more eloquently than when you were sober. Then you collapsed on the bed and laughed about how you 'just got laid' before passing out.

"In summation you are never allowed near alcohol _again_."


	9. Pain De Viande

**Chapter Nine:**

Pain De Viande

What was in front of Burgundy's eyes was what most war tribunals consider a war crime. The smell was the least offending thing. If she hadn't been told what it was she would've burned it before it laid eggs or something.

It was Georgia's meatloaf and she wanted Burgundy to try it.

Growing up Burgundy had been fed all kinds of grotesque food that the family's restaurants had thrown together even to this day, but she couldn't just run for the hills now. _What have I done to deserve this, Arceus?_

"Well, it would be quite…solid," Burgundy mustered, poking it with her fork. Now Georgia is looking at her expectantly, the look that she rarely use. Taking a deep breath she put the first forkful in her mouth.

Thankfully, the only really bad things were the look and smell. At least she could tell that Georgia had used lean beef, and too much pepper and garlic. If it had been prepared by anyone else it would've been your average meatloaf. However it had seemed that Georgia didn't mix it properly and left it in the oven for a few minutes too long.

"How'd you like it?" Georgia asked.

"It's…" Burgundy was looking for a word that wouldn't upset her. "…different?"

Georgia saw through it. "Not good, huh?"

"If you practice more, you could probably pull it off." Georgia seemed to be taking it well enough. "Why would you want to cook?"

Georgia shrugged her shoulders. "It just seems natural to want to cook for your girlfriend, I guess. I just wanted to. I have no definitive answer."

Burgundy pecked the top of Georgia's hand. "You made a valiant effort, really, but next time please take a class so you wouldn't have to subject me to this."


	10. Joues Bordeaux

**Chapter Ten:**

Joues Bordeaux

Today we find our two heroes at the Castelia City Mall. They weren't really doing anything more than browsing—most everything was either too expensive or they just didn't really need. Nonetheless it was fun for Burgundy to see Georgia ask some random new employee at a game store about some random comment. Soon lunch rolled around and mostly because they didn't feel like going home to even make a sandwich they found themselves ordering cheeseburgers at the food court.

"Why does everyone have to be busy?" Burgundy whined as Georgia placed their food on the table.

"Because their lives don't revolve around us," Georgia said matter-of-factly.

"What next?" Burgundy moaned before eating her burger.

"What is there that we can do? Most fun things here cost money. Yeah, we can frolic through the park hand-in-hand but that gets very old very fast. We're not made of money—well, at least not one of us…" Georgia said.

Burgundy cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not asking my parents for spending money. They're not going to support me forever and it's not like we need emergency operation or anything."

"It's just a joke, love." Georgia smacked her lips at her.

"Please don't do that…"

"Do what?"

"…P.D.A."

Georgia looked at her as if grew a second head until it clicked. "You didn't seem to mind in the park last night. It's not like this city has never seen lesbians before." Then she sighed. "But if it bothers you that much I'll try to curb my affections. Hope this doesn't include spooning…"

"Spooning's good," Burgundy quipped, eliciting a small chuckle from Georgia.

"All right, little Ms. Conservative," Georgia jived. "After this you still want to browse or return to the abbey?"

Burgundy scowled. "You grow up as Catholic and see how you turn out."

"I still find it rich that all this is coming from my girlfriend," Georgia said through fits of laughter. Burgundy's face matched her name.


	11. Roman D'Amour

**Chapter Eleven:**

Roman D'Amour

A solitary brown strand of hair fell into her view. The green-haired man in front of her gently pushed it away. Then their eyes locked, and in that brief moment of time their life stories were told—all their trials, struggles, friendships, enemies, and ambitions—more so than words can describe. In that brief moment of time were lips quivered. His mouth moved closer slowly at first, as if to ask for permission. A tilt of her chin was all that he needed. At that moment—

"_What the hell kind of drivel is this?!"_

Burgundy jumped back into reality, all thanks to Georgia's outburst in her left ear. Soon she realized that and tried to cover the screen with her hands. "How long have you been here?" she asked sheepishly.

"Just curious as to what you were doing." Georgia tried to look past her arms on the screen. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing!" Burgundy's face deepened in color.

A grin crept on Georgia's face. "Oh my god, you're writing fanfiction!" Burgundy's face became borderline purple. "I knew you would like that movie!"

"I did not!" Burgundy protested. "I am merely improving upon a scene."

"Nerd." The embarrassed maiden clicked her tongue. "Don't worry. I won't tell your friends that you periodically lock yourself in our room at night and write fanfiction on the internets."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I never said _anyone._ Just your friends." She coolly ducked down as a pillow whizzed by.


	12. Téléphone Cellulaire

**Chapter Twelve:**

Téléphone Cellulaire

"No, I'm not going home…Because you don't accept me for who I am, that's why...I realize you think that…Well, until you do, you both can just shove your prejudice right up your…I AM TWENTY FUCKING YEARS OLD…No, I won't clean up my language…Well, fuck you too!" Georgia hit the end button and threw her cell phone across the room. The stress on her shoulders threatened to crush her very soul. Tears crept up, but she forced them back. After a few moments she crept out of her room.

Burgundy was on the couch with a glazed look in her eyes. Georgia brushed a stray strand of her hair. She shifted and half-opened her eyes. "How's your mom?" she croaked.

"Fine," Georgia lied. She cupped Burgundy's cheek and brushed it with her thumb. "I love you."

"Olive juice?"

Georgia snorted. "Go back to sleep."


	13. Ennui

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Ennui

Burgundy had an urge to strangle someone right now. Problem was that the offending individual was her better half. "Can you please stop doing that?" She was suddenly slammed with a huge dissertation that she had to write in a week and a half and Georgia was of course being a little shit about it.

"I'm not touching you," Georgia sang, holding her index finger about a centimeter away from Burgundy's right temple.

"You know how important this is," Burgundy scolded, looking over the top of her purple-rimmed glasses.

"It should be easy, right?" Georgia asked, not removing her finger. "It's just about wine."

"It's about the cultural significance of wine," Burgundy corrected.

Then Georgia leaned over the table and licked Burgundy's earlobe. "You keep on bothering me and I'll burn all your comic books," she said without shifting her attention from her papers and text books.

Georgia gasped jokingly and dramatically. "Would you spank me?"

Burgundy slammed her pencil on the table. "What's wrong with you? Why are you like this?"

"Oh, so you can tease me but I can't tease you?" Georgia accused.

"Okay, I'll bite," the wine connoisseuse relented. "What did I do?"

"You paraded around the house in a towel while I was working on my algebra homework."

"I had just taken a shower and forgot to bring clothes with me. And it was only for, like, two minutes."

"That was enough," Georgia said, now tracing various symbols on Burgundy's cheek.

"You're incorrigible."

"I love it when you speak French like that."

Burgundy rolled her eyes. "If you're in _the mood_, watch porn. I'm really not and I need to get this done before the deadline rolls around. I don't wait until the last minute _unlike some people_." Burgundy glanced at her through her glasses as she stressed the last phrase.

Georgia sat back in her seat, defeated. Then she took out her phone and started thumbing through it.

"Not here!" Burgundy glared at her.

"I'm just looking through my twitter, prude." As she got up from her seat she leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I'll be thinking about you."

"As long as I get some peace and quiet."


	14. Saint Valentin

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Saint Valentin

With a decorative bag in one hand Burgundy crept up to Georgia. Georgia, as usual, was unsuspectingly sitting on the couch enjoying her pastime of watching television. Just as well since Burgundy had a surprise for her. She placed the bag on the ground and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Georgia playfully cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well hello, friendly," she greeted and planted a small peck on her cheek.

"Wanna guess what day this is?" Burgundy asked sensually.

_Oh shit._ Georgia began to panic inwardly. _Today is probably some sort of anniversary or something. Damn my goldfish brain! Our first date? No, that's in June. First kiss? No, that's in May. Think Georgia, think!_

"I'll give you a hint," Burgundy said, poking Georgia's left cheek. "What's the day?"

Georgia's eyes rolled back in thought. "Thursday…February fourtee—" she began, and then realized. _Oh, crap! What a day to not caring about what holiday it was! _Then she felt something being placed on her lap. It was a red bag with a few pink hearts on it. _Way to go making me feel like scum._

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Burgundy cooed in her ear. Georgia started to sweat bullets. She knew that Burgundy wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable and probably wasn't even expecting much of anything in return. She just hated getting gifts and not returning the favor. Plus Burgundy lovingly nuzzling her face didn't help the lump in her throat.

"Don't you want to see what's inside?"

_Damn you and your seduction!_ Georgia peeked into the bag. There wasn't any packaging, just a manga. She took it out. It was the latest volume of a comedy series that she had just started in. "Uhh…"

"I know you didn't buy me anything for today," Burgundy said, putting her forearms and slightly squeezed. "Just don't forget to get me something on White Day."

If Georgia hadn't known better Burgundy had just subtly threatened her, but she would never do something like that.

Would she?


	15. Nous Sommes Perdus

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Nous Sommes Perdus

"_Let's stroll through Rt. 4," she said. "It'll be fun, she said." _Needless to say Georgia is pissed at Burgundy right now. Of course she would never say that to her face.

Earlier that day Burgundy somehow had convinced her to explore the road leading north of Castelia City, probably with the promise of cake. Ever since being enrolled in the university they stayed in the city and rarely ventured out. For whatever unholy reason Burgundy wanted to see what was there. The answer was trees, rocks, and probably poison ivy that one of them brushed against. Georgia hoped that the itching on the leg wasn't from that.

"When can we go home?" Georgia asked, slightly annoyed.

"When we find something," Burgundy said.

"Like what? Trees? A dead body? Bigfoot?" Georgia sarcastically spat.

"Remember when we got lost in Striaton and found that cute boutique?" Burgundy reminded her. "Maybe we'll find something like that, except maybe a waterfall or a stream."

"We could've looked through Coogle Images for that." Georgia then stubbed her toe on a rock. "Let's go back to civilization and I'll do anything you want."

"Stop being a coward," Burgundy reprimanded while pushing away a branch. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"At home with my dildo." This little hike and watching Burgundy explore with the giddiness of a schoolgirl stopped being cute about half an hour ago. Being all alone in the woods was giving Georgia a few ideas, like how to dispose of a dead body.

Burgundy interrupted her thoughts by holding out her arm. "Shh! Did you hear that?"

_I don't hear shit. _"If it's a bear I'm tripping you."

"Shh!" Burgundy hushed her again, and then proceeded further. Soon the sound of rushing water became clearer as they were getting closer. "A stream!" Burgundy announced, trouncing toward it.

Georgia had to pinch herself several times to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Unfortunately this was cold hard reality. If they were married divorce sounded better by the second.

Then Georgia felt something tap her shoulder, causing Burgundy to yelp and interrupting her thoughts. "What are you two doing here?" a blue-green short-haired police woman demanded. "This is municipal property and trespassing is illegal here."

_If we go to jail I am shanking her. _"Sorry. We were exploring the area around Route 4 and got lost."

The police woman jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "I'll escort you two out of here. However, if I see you two trespassing here again you both are coming downtown."

After being escorted in shame and silence back to the road, the police woman reiterated her warning and walked away. Georgia hoped that this was the last time that she would be involved with the police.

"Sorry," Burgundy apologized moments later after Georgia called for a taxi home.

"Somehow," Georgia began, putting away her cell phone, "I still love you, but if you drag me out to the middle of nowhere again I am tying you to a tree."


	16. Etes-Vous Vraiment Un Maître D'Hôtel?

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Etes-Vous Vraiment Un Maître D'Hôtel?

Burgundy sighed in relief. Thank Arceus that her only class for the day was before work. Now she planned to come home and slouch on the couch. She needed some R&R, especially after the long and tiring week that school and work put her through. However as she was fishing her house keys out of her pocket her cell phone rang. She huffed as soon as she saw who was calling—her mother. Don't get her wrong; she loves her mother, but she was really looking forward to being lazy for the rest of the evening.

"Hey, Mom," Burgundy answered. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say hi," her mother replied. "I hadn't heard from you in a few months."

"Yeah well, you know college," she replied, putting away her things from school and work.

"When are you going to visit?"

"I don't know. Georgia probably shouldn't be alone here for too long."

"She could come, too."

"I don't know," Burgundy trailed off. "How's Dad?"

"You know your father—work, work, work, but not as much as he used to. He listened to his board's advice and delegated some of his more menial tasks to other people. Why don't you come over to the winter house tomorrow?"

"Well, I have work and school…"

"We can lie a little and take a sick day for the both of you."

"Well…" Just then Georgia arrived home. "Oh, here she is now." She handed over the phone. "It's my mother."

"Hey, Mom," Georgia chirped, earning a weird look from Burgundy.

"Oh…hey, Georgia," Burgundy's mother greeted. They had only met a few times in the past couple of years and this was the first time she was called "mom" by someone other than her child. She should probably get used to it. "I'm trying to convince Burgundy to come over and visit."

"Well, I don't know…she might not survive without me with her—OW!" Burgundy lightly kicked Georgia in the shin.

Burgundy's mom chuckled. "Of course you can come, too."

"Hold that thought then." Georgia placed the phone on the table, careful not to accidentally hang up. "Where are we going?"

"Our winter home. It's in Undella Bay," Burgundy clarified.

"Then what's the holdup?" Georgia asked. "Let's go."

"We're gonna miss class."

"We can call in sick. I doubt that they're going to find us all the way in Undella."

"And work."

"We can also take a sick day. Or use up a vacation day. I'm not asking for more than tomorrow." Then a mischievous smile crept on Georgia's face. "Don't make me put the phone on speaker and beg you on my hands and knees."

Burgundy snatched the phone from the table. "That won't be necessary. Hello, Mom? Sure we can come. When do you want us there? That early?" She took the phone away from her face. "Apparently she'll send someone down to pick us up around six in the morning."

"I freaking love your parents," Georgia said.

Burgundy returned to the phone. "That's okay with us. Alright, see you then. Love you."

"And I love you," Georgia purred.

"I know. You've only told me every other chapter this month."

"…what?"

Burgundy waved her hand in the air. "Never mind. Well, so much for this evening. I'm going to bed early."

"Why not stay up all night so we won't miss the ride?" Georgia suggested.

"If you want to, go ahead. Just don't wake me up."

"Suit yourself. I'm too excited to sleep."

**~xXx~**

True to her word, Georgia did not sleep that night, but as soon as she buckled herself into the car that Burgundy's mother had hired to pick them up she had slouched down and was out like a light for the entire four-hour ride. Burgundy knew that this would happen, but at least they didn't miss it. It wasn't long before boredom won and caused Burgundy to sleep as well.

As they were pulling up to the house Burgundy woke up. "Hey, we're here," she said, nudging Georgia's shoulder.

Georgia swatted her hand away. "Just ten more minutes."

Guess it was time to pull out Burgundy's secret wakeup technique—she stuck her tongue in Georgia's ear. Georgia shot right up fully awake. "Oh good," Burgundy said as if she had woken up herself. "You woke up. We're here."

"Please stop doing that," Georgia said, wiping the slobber from her ear. Burgundy ignored her as they left the car.

They were greeted by an elderly gentleman in a tuxedo with white hair and goatee and glasses. "Hello, Sebastian," Burgundy greeted.

"Hello, Miss Burgundy," he greeted back with a small bow.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Georgia," Burgundy introduced, and Sebastian bowed to her.

"Wow, are you really a butler?" Georgia asked.

"Yes, mademoiselle," Sebastian replied.

"Oh, I like him." She then turned to Burgundy. "Why don't you ever call me 'mademoiselle?'"

"Clean the dishes more often and I'll consider it," Georgia spat through gritted teeth.

"This way, ladies," Sebastian said, motioning up the lengthy path to the beach house."

"How long have you been working for her family?" Georgia asked.

"Oh, I forget," Sebastian said, taking a moment to search his memory, "but before Ms. Burgundy's mother was a _petit bébé_."

"Got any embarrassing stories about when Burgundy was a baby?" Burgundy lightly kicked Georgia in the back of her leg.

"Only if you want to sleep on the couch when we get back," Burgundy threatened.

Sebastian chuckled. "She usually means what she says, Ms. Georgia."

Georgia waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, she usually doesn't. A good cuddle and maybe some spooning will—OW!" Burgundy kicked her harder this time. Sebastian quietly chuckled to himself.

The rest of the walk was done in silence, lest Burgundy send Georgia to the couch for this trip. Sebastian held the door open for them, and they were greeted by an older woman with purple hair that looked like an older version of Burgundy.

"Hi, Mom," Burgundy said.

Before Burgundy could embrace her Georgia cut in front of her and hugged her. "Hey, Mom!"

Burgundy's mother was taken a little off guard. "Hello, Georgia dear."

"When can we swim?" Georgia asked her.

"We just got here," Burgundy reminded her.

"When can we swim?" Georgia asked again.

"Whenever you want," Burgundy's mom said, finally managing to get out of Georgia's stranglehold.

"I could go now," Georgia announced. "I'm already wearing my bikini."

Burgundy's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew."

"The beach is over there, obviously," Burgundy's mom said, pointing out the window facing the beach. "Our house is your house. Make yourself comfortable."

Burgundy then grabbed Georgia by the arm and led her away to the hall. "You will behave yourself. Sebastian is the only help here, but he is not your slave."

Georgia grinned. "You have so little faith in me."

"I don't have faith," Burgundy replied. "I have evidence."

Georgia formed her right hand into the Cub Scout salute. "I promise."

"See you at the beach." Burgundy leaned up and pecked Georgia on the cheek.

"Where can I change?" Georgia asked as they returned to the foyer.

"Sebastian, can you show her to my room?" Burgundy asked.

"This way please," he said, walking up the stairs. He led her to the first room atop the stairs. "The towels are in a closet next to the bathroom."

Not that she needed much of a prompt. Within minutes she had changed out of her clothes and ran outside wearing a yellow top and a green boxer-brief style bottom, both trimmed in red. About forty-five minutes later Burgundy went out to the beach in a reddish purple one-piece swimsuit and black sunglasses. She laid out her black towel.

Georgia ran up to her. "When are you coming in?"

"I'm not," she replied as she laid down. "I'm just here to get a little sun and appease you." She was bombarded by a wet body lying on top of her. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Now you're wet," Georgia announced. "Why don't you come in now?"

"Get off me!" Burgundy shouted, struggling to get out from under Georgia.

"What'cha gonna do to me?"

"Not now! We're at my mother's!"

"Just don't leave bruises, dear." Burgundy and Georgia froze underneath their thrashing. Burgundy's mother and Sebastian were about ten feet away setting up a table and chairs.

"Get. Off. Me," Burgundy said with finality.

"Nein," Georgia replied playfully.

"My mother is watching!"

Georgia leaned down and sultrily whispered, "Let her watch."

"That's it!" Burgundy then grabbed Georgia's shoulders, crooked her leg up, and in one swift move flipped her over on her back.

"When did you learn that?" Georgia asked with shock. Burgundy ignored her as she grabbed a chair and stormed off about twenty feet away.

"Has she always been a prude?" Georgia muttered.

"She just takes after her father, dear," Burgundy's mother said. "Now's time for lunch." She handed her a plate with a cold cut sandwich.

Georgia walked over her and handed Burgundy the plate. "I was just playing."

"I know," Burgundy said, accepting the plate.

After lunch Burgundy lost enough steam to rejoin everyone and was finally able to just relax. Georgia spent the large portion of the rest of the afternoon running from the ocean to Burgundy.

"Are you two going to stay overnight?" Burgundy's mother asked as they came into the living room.

"Well, it is almost 3:30…" Burgundy trailed off.

"I vote yes," Georgia said.

"As long as we make it to class later," Burgundy relented.

"You two can share Burgundy's room," Burgundy's mother offered.


	17. Petit Déjeuner

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Petit Déjeuner

For the first time that either of them could remember, Georgia woke up first. They had both planned to get up early so they could go home, but Georgia found herself awake about twenty minutes before Burgundy. She wondered why until her stomach growled. _Oh yeah. Breakfast._ Georgia stretched and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

As she was rummaging through the fridge she heard a pronounced cough. She spun around and saw a middle-aged man with black hair reading a newspaper with what appeared to be his reading glasses. "A little too eager for breakfast, I see," he said, not removing his gaze from the newspaper.

It was then that Georgia realized that she had been wearing nothing but an oversized white shirt and panties. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh hi, Burgundy's…dad?"

He just nodded. "How are things going with my daughter? Not disrupting her schoolwork?"

"Oh no no no!" Georgia said pathetically. For whatever reason, even though they've only met twice, Burgundy's father could make her the most polite woman you've ever met, her attire notwithstanding.

"There's a robe in the closet right outside the pantry," he said, nodding toward the door to her back right. She found it and threw it on. It was a few sizes too big, probably for a man after all, but the silkiness felt nice against her arms. She sat down at the table opposite him and just watched him read the paper.

"Anything interesting?" she said, the silence making her want to start a conversation so she wouldn't have to bear it.

"Same old thing, different day," he indifferently replied. "Sebastian usually doesn't make breakfast for another half hour and I'm sure you didn't want to spend that day watching me read _The Daily Fennekin_."

"No, I'm fine," Georgia said. If she and Burgundy played their cards right, she might have to stick with talking with him on holidays for the rest of forever. She always dreaded having to talk to him, though inevitable as it may be. She could talk to her professors fine, but since he was Burgundy's father it just seemed different. Maybe because she never knew how to deal with a father other than what was depicted in books and movies? It seemed childish, but what else could you expect from a girl who grew up without a father?

"So," he replied, pulling her away from her train of thought, "have you thought about what you were going to do after college?"

"I was thinking about becoming a math teacher."

"At what level?"

"Uhh…"

"Kindergarten? Grade school? Middle? High? You haven't thought of that, have you? I guess there's no shame in that. I never knew what I wanted to do, even in college. At least you have an idea at what to pursue."

"You didn't know that you would take over the winery?"

"I had three older brothers ahead of me, but one after another they refused and pursued other paths, leaving me with the short stick. Not that I mind."

Sensing that he was done talking, she took this opportunity to fix herself a glass of orange juice. "How come you and Mom never had more kids? Who's going to take over the winery after you?" A cog in her head clicked into place. "Sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"Burgundy will, of course, and then her children," he replied, implying that no offence was taken.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can't knock her up."

"There are always donors, but this is all further in the future." He folded up the newspaper and placed it off to the side. "Help yourself to whatever you want. I have to go to work. We should talk again next time."

No need to tell her twice. Too bad most everything in the fridge was "rich people food." Whatever, it's not like any of it would kill her. She threw some grey paste-like substance that she hoped was porridge into a bowl and nuked it. As she was churning it with a spoon Burgundy showed up dressed in better attire suited for the day.

"This is a complete shock," Burgundy noted, giving Georgia a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah," Georgia replied, returning the peck. "Bumped into your dad. Talked a bit until he left for work."

"Hope he didn't scare you off," Burgundy said. She intercepted the spoon full of porridge as Georgia was trying to feed herself.

"I don't know about that," Georgia said, trying again to eat. "He told me that he wanted grandkids." That was the one and only time that Georgia had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on someone.


End file.
